The 74th annual Hunger Games Peetas POV
by Jess Odair
Summary: We have all heard the 74th annual hunger games from Katniss's point of view, but what about Peeta. Here is what Peeta was going through during the memorable 74th games.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note- Hey anyone reading! This is my first fanfic so sorry if it's horrible. Im not sure if im gonna continue this story, but if I get some of your reviews then I probably will. So enjoy or not and review!**

**Peeta's POV**

_I walk into district twelve's square, its reaping day. Not once do I take my blue eyes off Katniss's gorgeous grey ones. She is in a beautiful green dress above her knees with her hair in its usual messy braid down her back; it hangs all the way down to her waist. Effie started droning on and on about the dark days and why we have the hunger games, so I tuned out. Then she finally says, "Ladies first!" in her ridiculous capitol accent. Not her, not her, not her, I think to myself. She pulls out a small piece of paper and reads the name that makes my heart drop, "Katniss Everdeen!" Oh no, I can't breathe, but I manage to let out a scream and yell, "NO!" When I look at her she speaks, but not in her usual voice, and says, "Are you alright?"_

Then I open my eyes and see my older brother Garret is shaking me and telling me to wake up, while my other older brother Cliff is staring at me with wide eyes and a worried expression. I become conscious that I am gasping for air and am sweating bullets. After a few minutes, I finally calm down and tell them I am alright. After they leave the room and head downstairs to the bakery, I realize that today truly is reaping day and I start hyperventilating again. "My nightmares won't come true, my nightmares won't come true," I keep telling myself and calm down again. When I finally get downstairs, cleaned up and ready for the reaping, my dad stares at me with a concerned expression and my heartless mother looks at me indifferently. When my dad looks as though he is about to say something, I just give him a half smile and wave him off. I go frost cakes in the back where no one can see me. When I frost cakes, I get into a tranquil state of mind. It's so peaceful, I almost forget that it's reaping day. Almost. When I go to put the cake on display in the front, I stop in my tracks, and just in time too because my dad and Gale Hawthorne are talking. I decide to eavesdrop. I am so envious of Gale; he gets to go hunting with Katniss everyday. The two things I could never do- sneak into the woods, disobeying the law, and talk to Katniss, the love of my life. It's obvious that he loves her too and I am starting to believe that Katniss loves him back. The green eyed monster is coming out just thinking about it, so its a good thing I am not talking to Gale because who knows what I would say.

"I got fresh squirrel for trade," he states. I realize that Katniss had shot the squirrel before Gale says it because she always hits her squirrels right in the eye, she has perfect aim.

"Thanks Gale, here I will trade a loaf of bread," Dad says. Gale's eyes light up and I am confused at first but realize that he almost never gets a delicacy such as bread. District 12 being the poorest district of all, we are happy to even have one piece of bread a day.

"Are you sure?" Gale asks, "It's just a small squirrel."

"Yes of course I am sure!" My dad chuckles and then his tone is more serious when he says, "Good luck today."

Gale's name is in there forty two times because he gets tesserae to feed his family, he is head of his household since his father died of a mining accident, just like Katniss's father, and takes care of a mother, two brothers, and a sister. I finally can't stand it any longer and bring the frosted cake to the front. Gale sees me.

"Thanks," He says to my dad. "And good luck Peeta."

"You too." I reply trying to sound friendly and he leaves the bakery. I sigh as I walk over to the counter and take last minute orders. Then I see Katniss and her lovable younger sister, 12 year old prim walking outside the shop, staring into the window, admiring the cakes I had just frosted. Oh how I wish Katniss would walk into the store and talk to me, but they just continue walking. After a humdrum hour of frosting and selling, frosting and selling, I make my way to district twelve's square. It's already 1:45, 15 minutes until the dreaded reaping. I check in and walk over to stand next to my best friend Birch in the 16 year old section. Then I see Katniss. She looks so beautiful that she nearly takes my breathe away. She is wearing a pretty blue dress that falls below her knees, her grey seam eyes light up, and her hazelnut brown hair is pulled up into a bun. She looks distraught because Prim is obviously nervous, it's Prim's first reaping. I keep staring at her until Birch brings me back to reality and I realize Effie, our pink, eccentric, capitol escort is already onstage. Was I really out for 15 minutes?

Then Birch says, "Man she's not gonna get picked just calm down!"

"Okay but-" I am interrupted by Haymitch, our only living victor, as he makes his way to the stage, obviously drunk. He gives Effie a sloppy kiss on the cheek, leaving her very distraught. At least he gives us some entertainment. That's when Effie says her famous speech and then, "Ladies First!" My heart is pumping out of my chest so loud I think Birch can hear it. She is in there 20 times! The odds are definitely not in her favor. Please don't let it be her, please don't let it be her. Effie pulls out the small, white paper. No, she doesn't call Katniss's name, but possibly the next worse thing, "Primrose Everdeen!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note- OMG! You guys are the best! Thanks to my lovely reviewers-**

**Anonymous- Thank you! Your support is making me continue!**

**Drea705- Thank you soooo much! I really appreciate your support! I hope my story lives up to what you thought went through Peeta's mind!**

**Sarah A. Hawthorne- Thanksssss gurlll ;)**

**And also thanks to soccerplayeralex for adding me to your favorites and alerts!**

**So here is chapter 2! By the way, I am going in order of the chapters throughout the real novel so what goes on will be the same as from the book but in Peeta's POV obviously! And sorry this is so late! Ahh! I had a project I had to work on for language arts.**

I can't move. It's as if all the wind has been knocked out of me and my lungs have shriveled up. Prim makes her way to the stage with her face as white as a ghost and Katniss looks worse. I must have looked a little unstable because Birch holds me up.

"Peeta! Peeta! Are you alright! Its ok man!" He practically screams. Luckily no one pays much attention to him because Katniss's screams are loud enough.

"No! Prim! Prim!" She yells. "I Volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

It's a good thing Birch is holding on to me because I start to wobble and lose consciousness. Not her! Not her! It can't be! Realization of whose fault this really is hits me hard. Snow. The Capitol. They force children to fight to the death and watch for entertainment. They will pay for this. This has to end someday.

Katniss makes her way to the stage appearing strong, but I see in her grey eyes that she is mortified and scared. Prim chases after her as she begins to mount the stage and she looks on the verge of tears. As if right on cue, Gale pries her off and mumbles something to Katniss and smiles, but you can see in his eyes how mortified he is. Then Effie's excited voice brings me back to reality.

"Well bravo! That's the spirit of the Games!" Effie gushes. She's just happy that her district finally has some action and she could possibly be promoted to a better district. "What's your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen," She mumbles.

"Well I bet my buttons that was your sister. Don't want her to steal all the glory, do we? Come on, everybody! Let's give a big round of applause to our newest tribute! Effie trills.

No one claps, not even the ones without children. Everyone in the district puts their three middle fingers of their left hand up in the air, a common symbol of respect and honor in district 12. Effie makes a confused face, but quickly wipes it away almost as soon as it came onto her face.

Then Haymitch staggers up behind Katniss and hollers, "She's got spunk! More than you! More than you!"

And with that he tumbles off stage. Oh, Haymitch.

"Lets move on to the gentlemen, shall we?" Effie says obviously trying to draw the attention away from an impolite Haymitch. Before I can even think she calls, "Peeta Mellark."

I can't breathe now. I can't move, my feet are frozen to the floor. Birch gives me a hard shove and I make my way to the stage like a zombie. My face must look very petrified because people give me very concerned looks, something I am very familiar with. Too bad I can't hide my emotions like Katniss.

"Ladies and gentleman, the tributes of district 12!" Effie says excitedly. "Now shake hands you two!"

I put my shaking hand out to Katniss. When I look into her eyes I immediately know that she remembers that rainy night years ago that has never left my mind, the first day I loved Katniss.

It was pouring buckets outside one spring night, I was only twelve at the time, and I was just inside the bakery making bread, as always. My mother started mumbling something to herself angrily and before I could ask what was wrong, she burst out the back door and started hollering at someone. Curiously I peeked out the door my mother left ajar and saw her yelling at a beautiful, starving girl. Immediately I felt pity to her as she has no food and my mother was screaming at her.

My mother comes back inside and mumbles to me, "Stay away from those grimy Seam girls."

This angered me a bit. She did nothing wrong, I had to help her. So I went along cooking bread and burned two pieces that I planned to give to Katniss. When mother saw this she unexpectedly slapped me across the face and started screaming at me.

"Go feed those to the pigs!" Mother yelled. "At least it won't be worthless like you!"

I immediately rushed outside into the rain and saw her face. She stared at me hopelessly, pleading with her grey eyes. So I tossed one loaf of bread at the pigs and then looked over my shoulder, left and right to make sure mother wasn't looking. I tossed the other loaf at Katniss and then hurried back inside.

I didn't think she would remember that night that I tossed her the bread. Maybe it meant more to her than I thought. Well the past doesn't matter now. I know that Katniss must come out of the arena alive and that means that I won't.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so im so sorry, but I won't be continuing this story now! Sorry! Now this may not be permanent. I might get back on this story later, but now I have a new story. I appreciate all the reviews that kept me going, but do you know what would make me the happiest person ever? If all you amazing reviewers would check out my new story Backfire with Katniss's daughter Keegan Mellark! I love this story that I'm writing and would love it if you all checked it out! So please go read and review. Thanks so much! And PM or review about what you think about it please. Thanks, love ya guys


End file.
